Caldia
Story The group returns to Reginleif Castle, where Gaira, Alan and Snow were waiting for them. Snow: John! John: Snow! You feeling better? Snow: Yep. I’m fully rested. Dorothy, let me heal you. (Snow takes the Holy ÄRM to her hip, and it is healed almost instantly.) Dorothy: Wow. Your magic has gotten stronger. Alan: Well done guys. That was a flawless victory from all of you. Dorothy: Alan, I need to speak to you. (Dorothy and Alan walk off to the side, while Pozun approaches the group.) Pozun: Uh, I have an announcement. There will be a break from the War Games tomorrow. John: What? Why? Pozun: Phantom won’t be able to watch tomorrow, so we have to stop. John: Fine. Wonder where he’s going. The next day, the group is eating breakfast, when Dorothy approaches. Dorothy: Everyone, today I’m going to Caldia. I’d like you all to accompany me. Jack: Caldia? Alan: The country of magic. It’s secluded to outsiders, so we’ll be one of the few visitors. Dorothy: There is information that I’d like all of you to hear. Snow: Information? John: I accept. I want to see this country of magic. Ed: I don’t want to go! It sounds dangerous. Dorothy: You weren’t invited anyway. Let’s go. Andata! (The group teleports, leaving Ed and Belle behind.) Belle: Hey! I wanted to go with Alviss! End Scene They arrive outside a castle floating in the sky. They see tall rock formations and forests on the ground, along with some villages. John: Amazing! It looks cool. Dorothy: Let us go in. I’d like you to meet the Grand Elder. (They go inside, where they see a very old man with a long grey beard.) Grand Elder: Hello, Dorothy. The fact that you’ve returned means that you’ve found her. Dorothy: Yes, Grand Elder. I found Diana. (Alan closes his eyes, while Snow gasps in fear, the color draining from her face.) John: What? Who’s this Diana? Dorothy: My older sister, Queen of Lestava, Snow’s stepmother, and the Queen of the Chess Pieces. John: What? Grand Elder: Eight years ago, Diana fled Caldia, taking with her 798 rare ÄRM with her. Alan: After that, she married the King, Snow’s father, becoming the Queen. She gave the grieving princess much happiness, upset from her mother’s death. Then the war with the Chess Pieces started. She supplied the Cross Guard with many rare ÄRM, including the Gate Keeper Clown, to summon others from other worlds. Dorothy: She was playing both sides, giving ÄRM to both Cross Guards and Chess Pieces. All that she’s ever desired was everything. She is the true enemy, not Phantom. John: To think this has all been caused by one person. Grand Elder: Now, Dorothy. Will you be able to do it? Dorothy: Yes. I will be able to kill her. John: Kill?! Your sister? Grand Elder: It is the law of Caldia. Traitors and criminals must be killed by a family member, and Dorothy is her last surviving relative. She must do it. John: Betrayal is felt hardest by family members. You expect family members, the ones who will grieve the most, to kill their family?! Grand Elder: You are from the other world, are you not? I don’t expect you to understand our ways, just to follow them. That being said, the land of Caldia is somewhat responsible for the tragedy that is transpiring, so we will assist. Wizard: All besides Lady Dorothy and the outer worlder, follow me. We will give you new ÄRM. (Everyone goes to follow him.) Dorothy: Johnny? You alright? John: No. And I won’t be until this war is over. (An explosion sounds in the distance, shaking the castle.) What was that? (The two run out of the castle, and see parts of the forest on fire.) Dorothy: An attack?! John: Chess Pieces! Dorothy: Diana. You let them attack your own home country? They are most likely at the East and West ÄRM towers. I’ll head to the west, you head east. John: Right: (Activates Omnitrix.) Now’s a good time for Jetray! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wolf Bane: You’ve been working for me ever since you’ve turned into an ÄRM! Don’t fail me now! Dorothy: I’ll teleport you there. Wolf Bane: Thanks! (Dorothy and Wolf Bane teleport away.) End Scene Wolf Bane appears outside a tower, with around 30 Pawns surrounding the tower. Wolf Bane: Looks like I got here just in time. Pawn 1: Hey, look! It’s John! Pawn 2: If we kill him, we’ll become famous, maybe even become Knights or Bishops. Wolf Bane: Don’t count on it. (Wolf Bane releases a sonic howl, tearing through the Pawns. Wolf Bane then reverts.) John: Darn it! I was expecting Jetray, so I only built up the magic for the flight here. Pawn 1: He’s reverted! Pawn 3: Kill him! (The pawns charge in, as John hits the Omnitrix.) Kickin Hawk: Kickin Hawk! (He releases a hawk shriek.) Pawns come at Kickin Hawk with a large assortment of weapons. One slashes at Kickin Hawk, but he blocks it with his arm talons, then kicks the Pawn away. Three more attack at the same time, and Kickin Hawk rapidly kicks, knocking all three back. A Pawn swings an axe at him, and Kickin Hawk jumps and dodges, landing on the Pawn. He charges in, scratching at several Pawns with his talons. He punches one away, then gets on his hands, spinning and kicking several foes at once. Kickin Hawk jumps, and spin kicks a Pawn, sending him flying. Kickin Hawk was standing near the tower, not letting anyone close. Kickin Hawk then reverts, John panting. Pawn 4: Ha! We wore him out! Pawn 3: Let’s end this! (The group charges again, as John sighs.) John: You, fools. You, IDIOTS! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! (Hits the Omnitrix.) Ultimate Echo Echo: Ultimate Echo Echo! (Several sonic disks fly off Ultimate Echo Echo’s body, firing sonic blasts at the Pawns, completely obliterating them. The area was filled with unconscious Pawns, as John reverts.) John: That, took too much magic. Close combat types seem to use more magic, as their power can be used instantly. Voice: Good to know you are learning your limits. (John looks up, seeing Phantom.) John: Phantom! Phantom: Though, I expected you to defeat these Pawns in a shorter amount of time. Oh, well. It is a splendid surprise to see you here. I can ask you a question without worry of interference. Why do you defend them? The people? We both desire to do the right thing, but humans aren’t it. They are evil, cruel, corrupt. They are hopeless to save, as they will eventually destroy themselves. John: Maybe, but until then, I will fight. I don’t care if you mean this world or my world, but I love the people of both, and it is my responsibility (holds up the Omnitrix) with this device to to defend them. Phantom: Is there anyway to convince you to join my side? John: No. You’re a corrupt version of me, and I have to stop you. Phantom: Very well. Come at me then. Cause if you don’t. I will. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Fasttrack: Fasttrack! (Hits Omnitrix) Ultimate Fasttrack: Ultimate Fasttrack! Ultimate Fasttrack coils and uncoils his leg, dashing at Phantom, stopping right before him. He coils his arm, pointing it at Phantom. Phantom raises his bandaged arm, and releases a giant, black fireball. Ultimate Fasttrack uncoils, and the force hits the fireball, causing a huge explosion. The Pawns start to wake up, and they see Phantom standing there. John was lying on the ground, unconscious. Pawn 4: He did it! Pawn 2: That’s our leader, Phantom! Pawn 5: Kill him! Phantom: Pull back. Tell the rest of our forces to as well. (Phantom looks down, seeing the hole in his shirt, and a hand shaped bruise from the attack. The spot was black, no blood getting to the spot.) Perhaps I did underestimate you. We’ll call today a draw, John. But next time we fight, I’ll kill you. (The Chess teleport away. Then, Dorothy teleports in.) Dorothy: Johnny! (Dorothy runs over to John.) Characters Team MÄR *John Smith *Dorothy *Alviss *Jack *Nanashi *Snow *Alan Others *Pozun *Gaira *Ed *Belle *Grand Elder Villains Chess Pieces *Phantom *Unnamed Pawns Aliens *Wolf Bane (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Kickin Hawk *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Fasttrack *Ultimate Fasttrack Trivia *The group learns that Diana, Dorothy's sister, is the reason behind the War Games. *John faces Phantom and loses. *The members of Team MÄR gain new ÄRM. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10 vs. Phantom Arc